evilfandomcom-20200215-history
North Pole Resort
The North Pole Resort is an exclusive and twisted mall-like theme park that is both the corrupt alternate-reality version of the North Pole and the evil Jack Frost's grand personal utopia as well as the representation of his own version of Christmas called "Frostmas". It is a location in the 2006 holiday fantasy comedy adventure movie The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Since Jack Frost traveled 12 years back in time and stole the Santa suit from the previous Santa Claus in 1994, he immediately took over Christmas and turned the North Pole into a thriving but oppressive theme park business without keeping the North Pole secret from the whole world which is an important part of the "S.O.S." ("Secret of Santa") and caring the true meaning of Christmas in spite of his newfound "glowing" reputation. This overpriced tourist resort is an eerie cross between a West County mall and Las Vegas lounge with a Broadway-styled pavilion stage built into the main building's foyer and is filled with overpriced gewgaws, shows and rides. Every December in each year, the North Pole Resort opens to the public and it teems with whining children and stressed-out parents. It is where cheap songs are about "Frostmas", and parents pay to have their children put on the nice list (or poorer families can at least get a toy made for undeserving spoiled brats). Scott also sees how miserable the elves are, unlike the productive workers they were when he was Santa, and the Reindeer are all confined to a petting zoo, in front of a line of impatient children waiting to pet them. The rightful previous Santa, Scott Calvin, after he was tricked by Frost into activating the magic of the Handbook of Christmas' secret clause called the "Escape Clause" by wishing he was never Santa Claus at all, travels to the North Pole via the commercial airplane with the logo read "Northpole Airlines". He later appears in Frost's twisted mall-like version of the North Pole. He explains he took away the spirit of Christmas Santa gives and "bring whoever could afford to buy presents up here," and concludes by saying "Who needs magic?" He then gives Scott a "commemorative" voice recorder pen and says the magic words "I wish I never been Santa at all" needed for the Escape Clause. Scott tricks him into repeating it and at the same time clicks the pen, thus making the words Jack said the recording on it. Jack makes his security guards take Scott to a seat so he can "enjoy the show". Jack then performs a twisted version of "New York, New York" ("North Pole, North Pole"). Afterwards, he gets kicked into a pile of gifts by Scott Calvin. However, evading the security guards, Scott falls into Jack's miniature house and was overpowered again. But, with help from Lucy, he gets Jack's snow globe and activates the Escape Clause via the recording on the pen. They again go back in time through the 12 years. This time, though, Scott Calvin overpowers Jack and has his old self put on the suit. He regains his position as Santa while Jack becomes Jack Frost, thus Jack's North Pole Resort has now been erased from existence. Points of Interests * Northpole Airlines: : A North Pole-themed commercial airline with airplanes that serves as the only means of transportation to Jack Frost's North Pole Resort. *'Reindeer Gallery': : A reindeer-themed shooting range next to the Santa Stills gift shop. *'Santa Stills': : A photo gift shop next to the Reindeer Gallery where people took photographic pictures of themselves and their families, sometimes in the cutout figures of Santa Claus and his elvish Helpers. * Build-A-Toy: : A first kiosk used for allowing people and their children to build toys and either get them for free or buy them soon afterwords. * Build-A-Santa: : A second kiosk used for allowing people and their children to build Santa Clause statuettes and dolls and they all either get them for free or buy them soon afterwords. *'Construct-A-Elf': : A third kiosk used for allowing people and their children to build Christmas elf statuettes and dolls and they all either get them for free or buy them soon afterwords. * Polar Arcadia: : An artic-themed clothing store. *'Santa's Work Shop': : A Santa's Workshop-themed food court. * Santa's Petting Zoo: : A petting zoon filled with confined unhappy reindeers and miserable elves tending to the care of these poor animals while they forcibly tolerate the line of visiting adult customers and impatient children. * Hall of Snow Globes: : An attraction area filled with many snow globes inside this corridored chamber. However, this is an arouse for thebtue Hall of Snow Globes still lies behind the vending machines in the room above the main foyer in Santa's Workshop. *'Winter Wondermart': : A winter wonderland-themed market. * Santa's Nice List: : The main kiosk where families purchased for the names of their children on Jack Frost's own Nice List. * Santa Stage: : A Broadway-styled pavilion stage built into the indoor foyer of the North Pole Resort. Surrounding the foot of the stage are hundreds of blue Christmas gift boxes. PA Announcements }} Appearance in other media The North Pole Resort is the final level of GameBoy Advance videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause based on the movie of the same name. It has 4 levels: "Carnival of Ice", "Polar Escape", "Ticket to Glide", and "Father Frostmas". The resort is full of Jack Frost's security guards with their single touch-freezing magic, enchanted snowman, flying white bats and other obstacles including sharp icicles and pits with frozen mechanical gears. Jack Frost himself who reigns over this wintry amusement park as it's "Santa Claus", is the game's main antagonist and final boss. Gallery North Pole Resort Logo.jpg|The official logo of the North Pole Resort as seen in the videogame he Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Outside the North Pole Resort.jpg|One of giant inflatable Santa Claus balloons found outside the North Pole Resort in the videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. The Reindeer Gallery.jpg|The Reindeer Gallery The Santa's Work Shop.jpg|Santa's Work Shop The Santa Stills Gallery.jpg|Santa Stills Inside the North Pole Resort.jpg|The wintry decors among many things inside the North Pole Resort. The Winter Wondermart.jpg|Winter Wondermart Within the North Pole Resort.jpg|Giant, frozen candy cane-themed pillars within the North Pole Resort as seen in the videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Santa Stage.jpg|The Santa Stage Scott Calvin vs. Jack Frost.jpg|Scott Calvin vs. Jack Frost as seen in the videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost The Frostmas.jpg|Frostmas Santa Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as the "new" Santa Claus. Merry Frostmas to All.jpg|Merry Frostmas to all & to all a good night. Trivia *The North Pole Resort seems to be a parody of Disneyland. *The North Pole Resort's clothing store "Polar Arcadia" receives it's name from the word (which is originated from the name of the Arcadia mountain region in Greece) meaning any real or imaginary place or scene offering peace and simplicity. This wintry theme that dominates the entirety of this alternate-reality North Pole is fitting for "Father Frostmas" (Jack Frost). Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Oppression Category:Bond Destruction Category:Contradictory